Me gustan los caballos si tú estás a mi lado
by YagamiC
Summary: Caballos, Shizuru y Natsuki en esta intrepidante historia que no se podrán perder. 100% ShizNat
1. Intro & C1: Apártate de mí

**La autora: **Esta es mi primera historia sobre Shiznat que escribo y hace por lo menos 2 años desde la última vez que escribir por diversión... pero definitivamente QUIERO escribir sobre Shiznat, porque ADORO la pareja y quiero contribuir a que haya más fics sobre ellas x3. Disfurten 

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction. The characters used on it belong to Sunrise.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción:<strong>

Syorei* es un pueblo, un pueblo de Japón donde la gente vive apaciblemente. El negocio principal es la ganadería y antiguamente también la minería pero ya hace años desde que la última mina cerró sus puertas. Syorei está situado en una zona plana y rodeado por algo de bosque y muchos prados, en resumen, un sitio apacible para vivir una vida tranquila, sin perturbaciones.

….

Los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban entrever en el horizonte. Un nuevo día comenzaba, para muchos un duro día de trabajo.

¡Fujino-sama! ¡Despiértese! Es hora de que vaya a cuidar de los caballos. – dijo la asistenta del hogar.

Está bien, está bien- contestó Shizuru con un suspiro de resignación. _Todos los días lo mismo, malditos caballos ¡Como odio ser la hija que un jinete!_

Shizuru Fujino se encaminó hacia el establo a paso ligero después de tomar su té como cada mañana. _Mi padre está millonario, ya podía contratar a alguien para hacer este trabajo… pero no, tenía que hacerlo yo que blablá que si lo hacía mi amor por los caballos florecería que si no sé qué. Pues ya miro ya que buen resultado da. Además no sé por qué nos mudamos a este pueblucho, yo prefería seguir viviendo en Kyoto, donde viven todos mis seres queridos… y puso la excusa de que me vendría bien un poco de campo, un cambio de aires. Yo no lo miro así, definitivamente este pueblo es aburrido. No tiene nada que pueda interesarme._

Señores, aquí tienen su alimento.

Shizuru se pasó toda la mañana con los _malditos _cuidados de los animales. _Y es así como disfruto yo el veranito, levantándome con el alba y pasándome toda la mañana limpiando y alimentando bestias._

….

Los primeros rayos del día se cuelan por la ventana de cierta morena perturbando su preciado sueño. _Diantres._ Natsuki se levanta con mucha desgana de su cómoda cama, pero no le queda otro remedio. Ducha y desayuno rápido y ya está preparada para un nuevo día de entrenamiento con Durán.

- Hey chico, ¿Qué tal estás hoy?- dice Natsuki cariñosamente acariciando el lomo de su negro caballo, Durán. – Hoy saldremos un poco más antes para nuestro paseo matutino, ¿ok? Espero que no te importe… - dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Las calles de Syorei aún están vacías a estas horas de la mañana, las horas favoritas de Natsuki para dar un veloz paseo por el pueblo.

- ¡Hia! Hia! – Durán empieza a acelerar. – ¡Hia! – repite Natsuki y su orden es acatada. Más y más, más rápido. El viento agita el cabello de la morena que cabalga su caballo a tanta velocidad que parece que vuele. _Oh, definitivamente esto es por lo que amo montar a Durán._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Apártate de mi<strong>

Era sobre la 1 cuando Natsuki se cansó de montar a Durán y decidió ir a comer a su restaurante favorito, uno de los pocos que había en el pueblo. Cuando entró en él apenas había gente, como la mayoría de las veces. Se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, al fondo a la derecha, y pidió lo acostumbrado, una hamburguesa. Al cabo de 5 minutos le trajeron el pedido a su mesa. Rápidamente Natsuki abrió todos los mini sobres de mayonesa, la echó toda en su hamburguesa y le dio un primer mordisco. _Mmmmm… esto está DELICIOSO._ Natsuki prosiguió comiendo su amada hamburguesa con ración triple de mayonesa mientras cierta castaña entraba al restaurante.

Shizuru después de pasarse toda la mañana con los caballos al acabar decidió que daría un paseo por el pueblo, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer y tampoco no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato. Así que se encaminó en dirección al pueblo. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba caminando por una de las calles principales, admirando las casas y la tranquilidad del sitio. _Quizás esto tampoco está tan mal_. Recorrió toda la calle hasta llegar al final donde el pueblo terminaba y dio media vuelta. Iba caminando lentamente y fijándose en cada establecimiento hasta que vio un restaurante que le resultó atractivo, por lo que decidió que iría a comer en él, además ya empezaba a tener hambre. Empujó la puerta y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la decoración, las paredes eran de colores llamativos y la barra y mesas eran al estilo americano. También se fijó en que estaba bastante vacío: un hombre mayor leyendo el periódico, una pareja en una de las primeras mesas platicando alegremente y una chica joven ensimismada comiendo una hamburguesa como si le fuera la vida en ella. Shizuru se encontró riendo ante este hecho y se sentó en la barra, al lado del hombre. La camarera rápidamente la asistió preguntándole qué quería y mostrándole la carta. Después de echarle una ojeada rápida pidió una ensalada de pollo y un té. Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía ante sí el plato con una deliciosa pinta, por lo que procedió a empezar con su comida.

Por su parte Natsuki cuando acabó su hamburguesa se fijó que en la barra había una persona más, y además era una nueva clienta, Natsuki jamás la había visto antes. _Oh quizás es nueva en el pueblo y se acaba de mudar, o es una simple turista… espero que sea lo primero porque mmm esas piernas no se ven todos los días, espera… ¿¡Qué! Natsuki oh dios en qué coño estás pensando! En lo deliciosa que… que, que estaba la hamburguesa… si si, estaba pensando en eso. Mmmm… mayonesa._ Sin más dilación Natsuki salió del establecimiento con prisa dejando la cuenta pagada con propina, como siempre.

- Hey Durán.- saludó Natsuki al caballo que estaba en un prado vecino. El caballo la miró. – Hey hey, no me mires así muchacho que apenas te hice esperar hoy, agradécemelo.

Natsuki se montó en el caballo y guió a Durán de camino a casa.

Mientras la castaña acababa de tomar su ensalada y té y después de pagar salió a la calle. Iba tranquilamente andando de regreso cuando oyó cascos de caballo. _Oh maldita sea, hasta aquí me persiguen los odiosos caballos._ Dedicó una vista a sus espaldas y vio a la joven del restaurante montada en un caballo negro como la noche_. Oh dios esa chica… esa chica luce tan… _Pero la joven empezó a acelerar con su caballo en la dirección contraria de Shizuru antes que ésta pudiera completar sus pensamientos y poco después se perdió de vista. Shizuru volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y recorrió el último tramo de pueblo para llegar a su mansión. Porque Shizuru Fujino vivía en la única mansión del pueblo que fuera construida hace algunos años, su padre la compró por una gran suma de dinero y mandó a Shizuru a vivir en ella con él, aunque él solía pasarse días enteros fuera de casa y rara vez pasaban tiempo juntos. A Shizuru no le gustaba mucho pasarse todo el día ella sola en semejante mansión y la asistenta del hogar solo estaba por las mañanas.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en casa se fijó en que la puerta del establo estaba abierta de par en par. _Oh dios, no me jodas… yo creo que cerré esa puerta antes de irme._ – pensó Shizuru extrañada acercándose al establo, después de una rápida visual se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los caballos.- _Mi padre me mata, pero no me explico cómo consiguió escapar… quizás cerré mal la puerta. Quien sabe, pero ahora lo que tengo que hacer es tratar de encontrar el caballo, a ver era blanco y con pintas… sí, como ese de allí que está encaminándose al pueblo… espera… ¡Oh no se está llendo al pueblo!_ Shizuru empezó a correr para alcanzar al caballo. _Espero llegar a tiempo para apresarlo. _

- Hey caballito, ven aquí.- El caballo se giró a verla y empezó a galopar en la dirección contraria. _Parece que se está riendo de mí… ya te cogeré ya._

…

Natsuki había llegado a su casa y una vez de dejar a Durán en el jardín trasero de su casa, se tiró en el sofá para tomar una siesta. _Mmm este sofá es tan cómodo_. Al rato se quedó dormida.

Al cabo de sobre una hora unos ruidos revoltosos de caballos la despertaron de su amada siesta. _¿Durán?_ La morena se asomó a la ventana para ver qué era lo que perturbaba al caballo y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a un caballo con pintas al lado de él, relinchando. _¿Qué diantres? ¿De dónde salió ese caballo? Nunca lo había visto, pero parece un buen ejemplar… ¿Qué está haciendo en mi jardín?_ Natsuki salió afuera y le gritó al extraño caballo:

- Hey, **¡HEY!** Tú sí tú, caballo pintado… ¿Qué haces en mi jardín? ¿De quién eres? ¡Fuera! Venga, ya te quiero ver yéndote de aquí… en serio eh, no estoy de broma. – El caballo solo le dedico una mirada intensa y luego se comenzó a acercar.- Oh no, ¿qué haces? Oh dios, ¡apártate! – El caballo se acercó más y más hasta quedar enfrente de ella.- Bueno, ok… te dejaré quedar en mi jardín, vete cuando quieras. Pero por favor, no me molestes cuando intento tomar una siesta… bueno supongo que ahora ya se me quitó el sueño, muchas gracias. – Como respuesta solo recibió un relincho.- Pues eso, y no te metas con Durán, te vigilo…

Shizuru por su parte llevaba casi una hora buscando al caballo que se le había escapado, lo había perdido de vista en una calle y ya no lo volvió a ver. _Oh no… mi padre me mata._ _Bueno, no le diré nada y si lo descubre haré como si no supiera nada… sí, es creíble. _Shizuru estaba con sus maquinaciones cuando oyó a una joven gritando no sé qué de un caballo, por lo que se acercó para ver si es que era su caballo del cual estaba hablando y se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir a una joven hablando sola. _¿Está hablando sola? Oh es la chica de antes, la del caballo negro._ Shizuru se acercó más para descubrir que la chica no estaba hablando sola, sino que estaba hablando con un caballo… un caballo de pintas justo como el de su padre_. ¡Ajá! Te encontré._ Una sonrisa triunfal se asomó a sus labios.

- Hey chica, ese caballo con el que hablas es de mi propiedad.

Natsuki se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien a sus espaldas y sin darse la vuelta respondió.

- No me digas… si es de tu propiedad ya lo podrías cuidar más y asegurarse de que no entre en jardines ajenos. – respondió Natsuki con un tono de reproche.

- Perdona pero yo lo cuido porque no me queda más remedio, odio hacerlo… mi padre me obliga, odio los caballos. – Shizuru se encontró contándole esto a aquella joven que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Odias los caballos? – Natsuki, que aún no se había dado la vuelta, no podía comprender como alguien podía odiar a esos animales tan bellos. – Coge pues tu caballo y apártate de mí. – Finalmente se volvió y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos rojos mirándola fijamente_. Oh, es la chica del restaurante. _

- Ara, tranquila… no fue mi intención molestarte.- Por alguna razón Shizuru se encontró dolida, como si la hubieran traicionado_. No sé cómo me importa tanto si es simplemente una desconocida._ – Adiós.

Natsuki iba a decirle algo para disculpar sus palabras pero la castaña se adelantó y cogió a su caballo para irse. En vez de disculparse solo dijo un tímido adiós. La castaña ni siquiera le dedicó un último vistazo, se fue sin más, era obvio que estaba dolida y Natsuki lo notó de alguna manera y se sintió algo mal por contestarle así a aquella bella desconocida. Se encontró pensando en ella, en su manera de andar al alejarse con el caballo, en lo bien que vestía, en su fino cabello y sus bellos ojos… jamás había visto unos ojos iguales. _Espera, sí… esos ojos… los he visto en algún sitio, pero no me acuerdo donde._

Shizuru llegó finalmente a su casa y después de llevar al caballo a su sitio y asegurarse de que no volvía a escapar ninguno se encerró en su habitación, sintiéndose mal de repente por irse así sin más. _Oh bueno pero hice lo correcto, a esa linda chica no pareció agradarle mucho mi compañía. _

Por la noche recibió una llamada telefónica de su padre informándola de que no volvería hoy, que asegurara de que la alarma estaba conectada y todo eso_. Qué novedad._ Shizuru al encontrarse sola en casa decidió que iría a ver una película a un mini cine que había en el pueblo que viera en su paseo. _Por lo menos me distraeré._

Se cambió de ropa y se puso uno de sus vestidos cortos rojos. Cuando llegó al mini cine se sorprendió al ver a la chica del caballo negro en la entrada pidiéndole por favor a la taquillera que la dejara pasar, que ya pagaría después que se había olvidado el dinero en casa. Shizuru se encaminó hacia allí y le dijo a la taquillera:

- Perdone, dos boletos para 'Perdona si te llamo amor'*, pago yo el de ella. – Natsuki la miró con cara extrañada_. Espera, me paga ella… ¿Por qué? Si yo la trate mal… pero wiiii. Un momento, ¿¡Perdona si te llamo amor!_ La cara de Natsuki era un poema.

- Aquí tiene- dijo la taquillera. – Siguiente…

Shizuru le entregó el boleto a Natsuki, que puso una expresión que pareciera que el fin del mundo se acercara, pero lo tomó y susurro un escueto gracias.

- Oh, y perdona lo de… antes. – Le dedico una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. – No fue mi intención. – dijo sinceramente.

- No está bien así, disfruta de la película. – Respondió Shizuru yéndose. _Oh desde luego, no piensa ver la película a mi lado, ¿Natsuki en que estabas pensando? Por supuesto que no, solo está siendo generosa ayudando a alguien en un aprieto._ Por su parte Shizuru se alejó pensando que la película sería más divertida con ella, pero la joven puede ser que no le gustara su compañía y la disculpa fuera por mera cortesía.

Entraron en la sala de cine y Shizuru se sentó en las filas del medio mientras que Natsuki se decidió por las de atrás, sus favoritas. La castaña de repente se encontró deseando que la morena se sentara a su lado, y recorrió con la vista la sala para situarla. La halló en las filas de atrás con los pies sobre el respaldo siguiente y comiendo palomitas con una substancia blanquecina que Shizuru identificó como mayonesa. Pensó en lo poco saludable que era eso, si por ella fuera iría ahora mismo y se las quitaría. Pero por supuesto jamás haría algo así, no era su asunto y además ni siquiera sabía cuál era el nombre de aquella joven tan** sexy**, porque con esa melena oscura, piel dersa y ojos verdes quitaba el hipo a cualquiera, incluso a la mismísima Shizuru. La película empezó pero la castaña se encontró con que no podía concentrarse en la película y dedicaba múltiples miradas hacia la morena, que estaba inmersa en la película y no se había dado cuenta de que unos ojos rojos la miraban con… ¿deseo?

Natsuki se sorprendió de que le gustara la película, pero así fue. No era muy buena pero el argumento estaba bien y cuando acabó Natsuki se encontró aplaudiendo y todos la miraron extrañados, incluida la castaña. Un rojo muy intenso cubrió su cara y se escapó por la puerta de salida. _Soy idiota_, pensó Natsuki mientras se subía a su moto. La castaña mientras la había seguido sin que la morena se diera cuenta. _Oh me siento como una acosadora fufufu._ Cuando la vio subirse a la moto se llenó de valor y la saludó:

- ¡Hey, joven del caballo negro!

- Tengo nombre, Kuga. Natsuki Kuga – se presentó por fin Natsuki.

- Oh, Kuga-san… yo soy Fujino Shizuru. – Natsuki se quedó sin palabras al darse de cuenta de que tenía el mismo apellido que el famoso jinete. Ya me parecía a mí que sus ojos me sonaban.

- Oh llámame Natsuki simplemente… - Dijo tímidamente.- ¿Eres la hija de Ren Fujino?

- Ok, Natsuki-chan… veo que no puedo pasar tan desapercibida incluso aquí en este pueblo…- respondió Shizuru con un extraño deje en la voz.

- Yo admiro a tu padre, es un gran jinete.

- Créeme, no lo harías si fueras su hija.- contestó Shizuru.- ¿Te gustó la película?

- Pues… emmm… sí.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. _Oh que monada._

- Oh, ya vi como aplaudías sí- ante este comentario la cara de Natsuki se tornó más roja aún.

- Em… si… me tengo que ir- dijo montándose en la moto aparentemente incómoda- hasta luego.

-¡Espera! Natsuki… chan…- gritó Shizuru.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me podrías llevar a mi casa? Es que es de noche y… - dijo Shizuru inventándose una excusa para que Natsuki accediera a llevarla, aunque aún no estaba segura si Natsuki agradaba de su compañía o no. La verdad es que quería conocerla más.

- Em, lo siento Fujino pero tengo prisa. – Respondió Natsuki y sin esperar respuesta aceleró su moto y se perdió en una esquina.

_Espera… ¿Me odia?_

_continuará_

* * *

><p><em>*Syorei: pueblo inventado por mí, no existe en la realidad por si os lo preguntabais.<em>

_*Perdona si te llamo amor es una película italiana romántica con el típico final feliz._


	2. C2: No insistas

**Capítulo 2: No insistas**

Cuando Shizuru llegó a casa ya eran casi las 12. La castaña recordaba bien el trayecto a casa, con ruidos escalofriantes a su espalda y la horrible sensación de sentirse observada por miles de ojos entre las sombras, maldijo a Natsuki una y otra vez durante todo el camino por no haberla llevado _¿Qué le costaba? ¿Acaso tenía algo urgente que hacer? Sé que la respuesta es no. _Una vez estuvo dentro de su mansión con la alarma encendida estuvo mucho más tranquila. Se fue a su habitación y se tiró en su cama de matrimonio. _Uff, que cansancio tengo encima…_ Enseguida cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

- Durán, buenas noches.- Natsuki se llevaba sintiendo mal consigo misma desde que dejó que Shizuru fuera andando sola y a oscuras a casa. _Seguro que me odia, pero es que… es que no podía llevarla conmigo en mi moto… creo que no podría conducir bien con Shizuru agarrada a mí._ Por un segundo Natsuki se lo imaginó_. Oh… dios._ Una muy roja Natsuki se metió entre las sábanas intentando no pensar en Shizuru, pero obviamente no pudo. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan…?_ Imágenes de la castaña daban vueltas por su cabeza y se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera llevado a su casa_. Nada Natsuki, que ahora tendrías a una especie de amiga famosa y no a una famosa que te odia._ Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando la morena pudo por fin dormirse.

…

- Señorita Fujino, es hora de levantarse. – La asistenta del hogar estaba allí, como cada mañana.

- Ok…- Shizuru se levantó de mala gana, era hora de los cuidados de los caballos. _Otra vez, todos los días igual… ¡Esto es un martirio!_ Se vistió, desayunó y se pasó de nuevo toda la mañana en el establo, limpiando y cuidando a los caballos_. Esto ya se está convirtiendo en rutina_. Después de hacer su trabajo recibió una llamada de su padre diciendo que iría unas horas después de comer para pasar un rato con ella y ver qué tal estaban los caballos. _Bien, mientras iré a dar una rápida vuelta y aprovecho y como fuera._ La castaña estaba pensando en ir a cierto restaurante y después de su paseo entró por la puerta llevándose la decepción de no encontrar otra vez allí a Natsuki. De todas maneras pidió lo mismo que pidiera ayer. _Quizás es temprano_. Cuando estaba disfrutando de su té una pelirroja se sentó en frente de ella con un intento de sonrisa seductora.

- Y dime, ¿eres nueva por aquí? Una belleza como tú no sé ve todos los días.- coqueteó la pelirroja con todo el descaro del mundo.

- No me digas… – Shizuru observó a la extraña que se hallaba sentada en frente. - ¿Quién eres?

- Oh, yo soy Nao Yuuki, la chica de tus sueños…- una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

- Lo siento, no estoy interesada…- contestó de manera indiferente Shizuru, cosa que pareció dolerle a Nao.

- Oye guapa, ¿Qué acaso pensaste que estaba diciendo la verdad? Venga ya… si te lo crees es porque eres muy egocéntrica.- Replicó Nao malévolamente, los ojos de Shizuru echaron chispas. _¿Quién se cree que es esta?_

- Por favor, ¿Podrías dejarme a solas? Estás interrumpiendo mi té. – sutilmente le dio a entender a la pelirroja que no deseaba su compañía.

- Yo me marcharé cuando quiera, esta mesa no es de tu propiedad que yo sepa bonita.- respondió Nao con una mirada asesina.

- Está bien… - Shizuru la miró de la misma manera, aquella desconocida estaba empezando a cabrearla.

Una morena paseaba escuchando música por la calle de camino a su restaurante habitual. Cuando entró por la puerta se sorprendió al ver _su_ mesa ocupada por ni más ni menos que Shizuru, y en frente de ella Nao. Ambas parecían mantener una guerra de miradas, a Natsuki le dio miedo y estaba empezando a alejarse silenciosamente hacia la salida cuando Shizuru notó que estaba allí Natsuki y le lanzó una breve mirada de súplica en busca de ayuda para librarse de Nao. A Natsuki no le quedó más remedio que ayudarla. _Si me miras con esos ojos no me puedo negar, Fujino._

- Araña, fuera de mi mesa.- dijo Natsuki plantándole frente a la pelirroja.

- Anda, pero si es la señora condesa de Syorei –contestó Nao con sarcasmo.- JA, si piensas que me voy a mover de aquí porque tú lo digas ya te estás olvidando.

- Esta mesa es MÍA.- Replicó Natsuki aumentando el tono de voz.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – respondió Nao con el mismo tono de voz y lanzándole una mirada de odio.

- Señoritas…- intervino la dueña del establecimiento desde la barra – Si quieren discutir hagan el favor de irse afuera. Usted, la pelirroja, si no va a consumir nada váyase. Gracias.

Nao se marchó echando chispas. – ¡Me lo pagaréis!

- Sí, lo que sea… - le respondió Natsuki.

Cuando la pelirroja salió por la puerta Shizuru se dirigió a Natsuki.

- Y bien, ¿Te vas a sentar o te quedarás ahí de pie?

- Emmm… pueees… sí. – una roja Natsuki se sentó donde se sentara antes Nao y pidió lo de siempre.

- Agg, ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? – dijo la castaña cuando vio a Natsuki echándole **DEMASIADA** mayonesa a su hamburguesa.

- Nunca hay suficiente mayo – respondió la morena entre bocado y bocado. – Por cierto… emm. – sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramentre de rojo.

- ¿Si?- dijo Shizuru apremiándola.

- Pe-perdona lo de ayer… - dijo con voz entrecortada una tímida Natsuki que llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche y la mañana.- Debí haber accedido a llevarte.

- Natsuki… chan- susurró una agradecida Shizuru. – Me parece genial que te perdones, pero no pasa nada… no es como si unos secuestradores me secuestraran anoche o algo. – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- Ya ves que estoy sana y salva.

- Eh, sí… tienes razón, pero aun así me sigo sintiendo mal por lo de ayer. – se sinceró Natsuki.- Perdóname, lo siento. ¿ Me perdonas?

Oh Natsuki no me odia al fin y al cabo. Es tan cute.

- Claro que te perdono… estate tranquila. – respondió Shizuru con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿En serio?

- Que sí, no insistas más. Por cierto, ¿vives aquí desde siempre?- preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema.

Natsuki le contestó que sí y le contó un breve resumen de su historia que Shizuru escucho encantada no, encantadísima.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó curiosa la morena.

- ¿De mí?... es un secreto.- dijo maliciosamente Shizuru mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¿¡Qué!¿¡No me contarás nada! Que mala… - respondió con cara triste la morena.

_Oh, Natsuki… sí que eres cute sí._ Una colorada Shizuru no pudo resistirse más y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a la morena. _Por ahora me conformaré con esto… fufufu._

- No… - susurró dulcemente la castaña mientras se marchaba dejando a una ruborizada Natsuki.

_¿Por qué estoy tan roja? Ah sí, no es normal que la gente vaya besando mejillas ajenas con tan dulces labios…_ Natsuki le quitó importancia al asunto y se acordó que aún tenía media hamburguesa por comer, así que procedió a hacerlo. _Oh Durán, ya va siendo hora de dar una vuelta contigo._

- Kuga – susurró Shizuru en su oído. Se había olvidado el bolso, fuera a buscarlo y se encontró con una Natsuki en las nubes. _Imposible resistir la tentación fufufu_. Natsuki saltó de la silla gritando, su cara de un tono carmín intenso.

- Si montan este escándalo les tendré que decir que se vayan. – Intervino la dueña de nuevo.- Están molestando al resto de clientes.

Shizuru casi se echa a reír en su cara y estuvo por decirle que ellas eran las únicas clientas en ese momento, sin embargo solo se perdonó por Natsuki.

- Fufufu, no sabía que Natsuki-chan era asustadiza.

- Eh… ¡Y no lo soy! No me llames Kuga… – protestó la morena. - ¿No te ibas?

- Sí, pero olvidé mi bolso. Y sí no quieres que te llame Kuga no me llames Fujino – Contestó Shizuru.- Ya sé que no quieres que me vaya en el fondo, pero tengo… asuntos importantes que atender.- dijo Shizuru haciéndose la misteriosa.- Nos vemos.

La castaña se fue dejando a una curiosa Natsuki. _¿Asuntos importantes?_ Shizuru aceleró el paso. _Había olvidado completamente que mi padre venía hoy, espero que aún no llegara sino posiblemente me mate. Pero oh, Natsuki es tan cute._

En la mansión Fujino Ren esperaba con enfado pero pacientemente por su hija, que no se encontraba allí. _Le dije que vendría hoy y sale a dar una vuelta. Muy bien Shizuru, ¿estos son los modales que te enseñé? _

_continuará_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gracias a todos los lectores :3, la continuación la tendréis en unos días.  
><em>


	3. C3: Un accidente

**N/A: Lo siento por la tardanza, estuve muy liada ultimamente entre el high school y que una alemana se movió temporalmente a mi casa mientras la cambian de host family y todo eso. Bueno no los aburro más con mis movidas y pasemos directamente a lo que les interesa :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Un accidente.<strong>

- Shizuru. – pronunció una voz con enfado a las espaldas de la castaña que acababa de entrar a la casa.

Al reconocer la voz un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shizuru.

- ¿Sí, padre?

- ¿Por qué no estabas en casa? Llevo un buen rato esperando por la señorita de la casa.

- Lo siento padre, fui a dar una vuelta…

- Te dejé bien claro que vendría hoy, esta vez te libras y no te diré nada más. Espero sinceramente que no haya una próxima o entonces si sufrirás las consecuencias. ¿Entendiste? – Ren Fujino estaba enojado con la castaña. _Para un día que vengo y ella no está_. – Oh, por cierto, ya le eché un vistazo a los caballos. Buen trabajo – dijo relajando el tono de voz.

- Gracias padre. – respondió escuetamente Shizuru.

- Y dime, ¿te gusta el cambio de aires?

- Sí – mintió Shizuru.

- Shizuru…

- Ok, no… no me gusta, ¿vale? – se sinceró la morena- echo de menos a mis amigos y las calles de Kyoto_.- Por no decir que odio cuidar de los caballos_.

- Si no te gusta haz que te guste, porque lo siento cielo pero estarás como mínimo todo el verano viviendo aquí. Incluso estoy pensando en hacer de esta nuestra casa principal, me gusta el pueblo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dar una vuelta con los caballos… oh sí, antes de que se me olvide… a partir de ahora tendrás que empezar a montar a los caballos, no quiero que se desacostumbren.

- Pero… - protestó Shizuru.

- Lo harás y no hay peros que valgan – contestó el padre saliendo por la puerta. – Te quiero, Shizuru, confío en que lo harás bien.

_Bien, muy bien Shizuru. No sabes ni siquiera montar a caballo…y tu padre es jinete ¿No de vergüenza? No la verdad… pero a ver que hago. _La preocupación se asomaba a las facciones de la castaña. _Oh si, ya sé… iré a ver videos de como montar a caballo, seguro que son útiles para aprender ¡Bendito youtube!_

La morena después de salir del restaurante decidió ir a cabalgar a Durán. Pasaba trotando por la calle principal cuando se cruzó con un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos carmín montado en un caballo blanco como la nieve_. Dios mío, pero si es Ren Fujino en persona_. El hombre le dedicó un ligero saludo al ver que la morena lo estaba mirando y prosiguió su camino_. No puedo creer que haya tenido el placer de ver a Ren Fujino en persona y aún por encima que me haya saludado… espera, ahora que lo pienso no es tan extraño. Shizuru es su hija…_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente al visualizar a la castaña. _Natsuki, concéntrate en la carretera._

Shizuru se pasó toda la tarde mirando videos y cuando decidió que estaba lista se fue al establo para prepararse y decidió que montaría al caballo pintado que se le escapara. _Muajajaja, por escaparte ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de que te monte a ti en primer lugar._

El viento mecía suavemente el cabello de cierta morena que trotaba alegremente por la calle principal cuando de repente oyó un grito a lo lejos. Natsuki se decidió acercar a la fuente de donde procedía el sonido, por lo que descabalgó y dejo a Durán atado a un poste mientras ella iba a mirar. Cuando se estaba acercando se sorprendió al encontrar a aquel caballo pintado de Shizuru y a ésta en el suelo, sin moverse. Natsuki se asustó y corrió hacia ella para socorrerla.

- ¡Shizuru!

La castaña abrió los párpados lentamente y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos de color esmeralda que la miraban con preocupación. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un palpitante dolor en el pie derecho.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh… sí- respondió la castaña intentando ponerse de pie. – Ahh…- un quejido se asomó a sus labios cuando sintió un dolor intenso al intentarse apoyar sobre su pie malherido.

- No mientas, tú no estás bien… - Natsuki se acercó a ella – Dime, ¿Qué te duele?

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho… estoy bien. – protestó testarudamente Shizuru, intentando andar sin levantar sospechas pero sin conseguirlo. Natsuki notó que cojeaba y decidió tomar una medida drástica.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó una ruborizada Shizuru al sentir unos fuertes brazos levantarla en el aire. – Natsuki…- susurró Shizuru escondiendo su cara de un tono carmín intenso. – ¡Pensé que no me irías a proponer matrimonio tan pronto!

La cara de Natsuki al oír esas palabras de la castaña se tornó de un rojo ardiente y casi pierde el equilibrio.

- ¿Eh? ¡Shizuru! – protestó aflojando el agarre por lo que la castaña tuvo que rodear el cuello de la morena con sus brazos para no caer y así aprovechó para pegarse más a aquella _sexy_ jinete. _Oh my gosh… mmm… Natsuki huele tan bien, me está intoxicando… no me puedo resistir más, se ve taaan apetecible_. Shizuru acercó lentamente sus labios al cuello de la morena, que se erizó al sentir el aliento de la castaña.

- Mmm… Natsuki- sus labios hicieron contacto con el cuello de la morena, que se sintió en el cielo y no pudo reprimir un leve gemido. – Natsuki…- repitió otra vez la castaña entre beso y beso, dulcemente recorriendo el cuello de la morena. Natsuki estaba tan sorprendida que no hizo nada. – confiesa que…

- ¡Shizuru! – gritó Ren Fujino haciendo que Natsuki del susto perdiera las fuerzas y callera para atrás con Shizuru en sus brazos.


	4. C4: Natsuki y las clases

**N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Nat-su-ki y las clases<strong>

Natsuki suspiró sonoramente al llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. _Qué día_- pensó recordando todo lo que pasara.

..

Shizuru se cayó con ella y quedaron tan pegadas que por un segundo se olvidaron de que ciertos ojos rojos se encontraban observándolas con curiosidad. Natsuki se dio cuenta de su mirada, que interpretó erróneamente como odio y se levantó gentilmente agarrando a _su_ Shizuru. _¿Cuándo pasé a llamarla tan familiarmente? ¿Y desde cuando es mía? Espera… ¿Me estaba besando el cuello?_ El cerebro de Natsuki aún no acababa de procesar bien lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos fijos en la castaña, que la miraba de igual manera.

- ¡Shizuru! – repitió Ren Fujino al ver que esas dos pasaban completamente de él de tan perdidas que estaban la una en los ojos de la otra, ni siquiera lo miraron.

- Nat-su-ki- susurró la castaña al oído de la morena- ¿Me podrías llevar a casa? No puedo andar…

Natsuki tragó saliva.

- Claro… Shi-Shizuru- respondió nerviosamente Natsuki con un ligero sonrojo.

Gentilmente aseguró a Shizuru en sus brazos y caminó lentamente hacia la casa de la castaña, no queriendo que ese momento terminara nunca.

_¿Cómo se puede perder la cabeza por alguien en dos días?_ Shizuru le sonreía tiernamente a Natsuki, queriéndose perder en esos ojos esmeralda. Se abrazó con delicadeza y deseo a la morena, que no le pareció importar.

Ren Fujino las miraba alucinado. _Me ignoran completamente… Shizuru, está bien… no me queda otra que guardar al caballo. Aun así… ¿Quién es esa chica?_

-Nat-su-ki- volvió a susurrar Shizuru al oído de la morena cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. – Me puedes dejar aquí si quieres, puedo caminar hasta mi habitación.- dijo insegura la castaña, no queriendo que Natsuki se separara de ella.

- … ok.- respondió Natsuki - ¿Estás segura?

- Eso creo, no te preocupes por mí.- contestó la castaña cuando Natsuki la posó delicadamente en el suelo. – Y dime Natsuki, ¿me llamarás? – preguntó coquetamente Shizuru dándole una tarjeta con su nombre y número de teléfono.

Las mejillas de Natsuki se volvieron a teñir de carmín y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros.

- Llámame…- susurró la castaña. – Hasta pronto, Nat-su-ki- se despidió lanzándole un beso.

…

Natsuki sacó la tarjeta de Shizuru de su bolsillo y la observó. Era una simple tarjeta negra y en letras doradas el nombre de Shizuru y un número de teléfono. _Me pregunto para qué necesitará estas tarjetas Shizuru. Espera… dijo que no podía andar… ¡será!_

Shizuru estaba recostada en su cama cuando oyó petar a su puerta.

- Adelante…

- ¡Shizuru! – exclamó Ren Fujino abriendo la puerta.- ¿Quién era esa chica de antes? Que sea la última vez que me ignoras… ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que caíste montando a caballo? ¿Es que acaso no sabes montar?

- Primero, esa chica es una amiga que tengo en este pueblo; segundo, sí… supongo que estoy bien; y tercero, oh vamos… sabes de sobras que no sé montar a caballo, ¿vale? Tú nunca me enseñaste – le reprochó Shizuru.

- ¿Perdona? Si no sabes es porque no quisiste aprender, me pudiste haber preguntado miles de veces… yo di por supuesto que aprendieras tú por ti misma desde que yo soy un experto jinete. Pero está bien, reconozco que no debí encargarte esa tarea… ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso lo harás, pero antes te encargarás de encontrar a alguien que te dé clases de montar a caballo porque yo no tengo tiempo, ando muy liado entrenando y todo eso, ya sabes. – Ren Fujino pensó unos segundos antes de añadir: - Oye, esa amiga tuya la he visto montar a caballo antes en el pueblo y no lo hacía mal del todo… le puedes preguntar a ella. Si pide dinero avísame, te pagaré. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que preparar para irme, me encantaría quedarme pero sabes que no puedo. Hasta pronto, cielo.- se despidió Ren Fujino cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la castaña dejándola a esta a solas.

_¿Qué no tiene tiempo? Seguro… mira padre que tú y yo nos conocemos, a mí no me engañas tan fácilmente… ¿Quién es la afortunada? Oh pero… ¿Natsuki dándome clases? Fufufu._

….

_A la mañana siguiente Shizuru se encaminó felizmente a la casa de cierta morena. Espera… oh no, no sé dónde vive mi Natsuki… solo queda esperar a que me llame… y se interese por mí fufufu._

Su móvil empezó a sonar, y Shizuru emocionada contestó rápidamente.

- ¡Natsuki!

- ¿Quién es Natsuki? - preguntó extrañada Mai. - ¿Tu nuevo ligue?

- Hehe… hola Mai, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus llamadas, espero una muy importante. – Mai se quedó sorprendida cuando Shizuru le colgó el teléfono. _Pero bueno… ésta Shizuru, no la vuelvo a llamar en un mes._

Shizuru se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil. _Vamos Natsuki… vamos._

Natsuki estaba caminando por la calle cuando divisó a lo lejos a Shizuru y se extrañó cuando al acercarse la vio mirando fijamente a su móvil con una extraña expresión en la cara_. ¿Shizuru? Mejor… que no me vea…_ Natsuki empezó a alejarse en la dirección contraria rápidamente antes de que Shizuru se diera cuenta, pero sin suerte.

- ¡Heey! ¿Natsuki? – Shizuru corrió hacia ella. – Estaba esperando tu llamada…

- Perdona… - La morena sintió una ola de culpabilidad.

- Bueno, ahora ya está… no pasa nada que ya te encontré… Nat-su-ki.- la morena se sonrojó cuando Shizuru la tomó de la mano.

- Nat-su-ki, ¿Por qué no me llevas a tu casa y así tenemos un poco de intimidad? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Intimidad. La morena tragó saliva.

- Está… bien, supongo. Pero no te esperes una mansión, yo no soy tan rica como tú.

- Oh estoy ansiosa por que me la enseñes.- _Así podré darte visitas a altas horas de la noche fufufu._

Natsuki la condujo por las calles de Syorei hasta dar con su casa y la invitó a entrar.

- Perdona el desorden…- Se disculpó Natsuki mientras le mostraba su hogar.

- Está… bien.- Shizuru se sorprendió por ver toda clase de objetos y libros tirados por el suelo. _Ésta Natsuki…_ - Natsuki, ahora que tenemos nuestra intimidad… - La castaña se acercó lentamente a Natsuki. – Nat-su-ki – susurró dulcemente en su oreja. –¡Quiero que me des clases de montar a caballo!- exclamó alejándose.

- ¿Cl-clases de montar a caballo? ¿Qué te las dé yo?- preguntó incrédula la morena.

- Claro, quien mejor sino mi Natsuki…

_¿Tu Natsuki?_ – Dame tiempo para pensármelo…

- Te puedo pagar…

- No quiero tu dinero.

- ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de pagarte con dinero? – dijo coquetamente Shizuru, el color carmín volvió a inundar las mejillas de la morena.

Natsuki no sabía que decir, por lo que pasaron unos escasos momentos de silencio antes de que Shizuru añadiera.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Qué tal ahora? – Shizuru tomó la mano de Natsuki y la condujo afuera.

- Es-espera Shizuru…- protestó la morena, pero la castaña hizo como sino la oyera. _Bueno… supongo que no me puedo negar_. Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de la morena. – Está bien Shizuru, ven conmigo...

_Continuará_...


	5. C5: Primer día

**N/A: Hey, what's up? perdonden por la tardancia y todo eso. Disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Primer día<strong>

- oh… dios… ¡OH DIOS! – gritó Shizuru en pánico cuando Durán empezó a moverse ligeramente.

Natsuki pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella para que se calmara y sintiera que estaba segura, que no le pasaría nada mientras ella estuviera allí.

- Shizuru, relájate… no es para tanto.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto! Esto se mueve mucho… -Se quejó la castaña.- Además nos movemos a velocidad de la luz…

- ¿Velocidad de la luz? Pero si incluso una persona andando nos podría adelantar fácilmente… Shizuru, no pasa nada… no exageres.- la calmó Natsuki. _Me pregunto como diantres se las arreglo para montar al caballo de pintas._ Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

Shizuru había conducido a Natsuki al exterior decidida a que ésta empezara con sus clases de equitación. La morena le había explicado brevemente todo lo que la castaña debería saber sobre montar a caballo y después le había preguntado si quería ir a dar una vuelta con ella en Durán para que se fuera acostumbrando y tomara confianza, a lo que la castaña aceptó.

- Pensé que odiabas los caballos… - comentó Natsuki poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Shizuru en una posición más confortable.

- Ara, ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? – se hizo la desentendida Shizuru. – Yo estoy muy interesada en aprender a montarlos, y más si mi profesora es una sexy morena fufufu.

- Pues lo dijiste cuando aquel caballo tuyo de pintas apareció en mi jardín el otro día, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Natsuki con las mejillas ardiendo haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de la castaña.

- Pues yo no me acuerdo… - mintió Shizuru. – Pero si tú lo dices será cierto. Oye Natsuki, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Dispara

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumplo 17 dentro de dos semanas, ¿por? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? – preguntó curiosa Natsuki.

- 39- respondió Shizuru muy seria aguantando la risa.

- tía, ¿hablas serio? Es obvio que tú no puedes tener 39…

- Ok no… no soy tan vieja, tu ganas. En realidad solo tengo 13 años… por lo que sí, felicidades eres oficialmente una asaltacunas – dijo Shizuru tomándole el pelo a la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Asaltacunas yo? Oye que no es como si tuviera algo contigo…

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres tener algo conmigo? – preguntó coqueta la castaña.

- ¿¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –negó una ruborizada Natsuki.

- Si te dijera que mi verdadera edad es 18, ¿te lo reconsiderarías?

- JA, sabía que me estabas tomando el pelo. Una cuerpo así no puede ser de alguien de 13… - dijo Natsuki ignorando la pregunta de la castaña.

- Ara ara, ¿Acaso a Natsuki le gusta lo que mira? Fufufu

- Pon atención al caballo. – _Maldita seas Shizuru_. Natsuki no sabía donde meterse, sus mejillas como un tomate.

- Natsuki no contesta a mis preguntas, supongo eso significa que sí… - _En estos momentos pagaría millones por ver la cara de Natsuki, lástima que me tenga que conformar con estar entre sus dulces brazos… oh my gosh, creo que me empieza a gustar esto de montar con mi Natsuki._

Natsuki estaba tan colorada que no dijo nada más esperando que la castaña no hiciera ningún otro comentario bochornoso. Un silencio se formó entre ellas y notaron la paz y serenidad que las rodeaba en los prados en los que se encontraban. Natsuki leyó un cartel sobre una de las fincas por las que pasaron que decía en letras rojas: **prohibido el paso.** _Oh bueno, es demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta… haré como si no hubiera leído nada, total… esperemos que Shizuru o el dueño se den cuenta_. La castaña, en efecto, no se dio de cuenta. Estaba relajada, su espalda apoyada en la morena, esa morena que se había convertido en escasos días centro de sus pensamientos y que el simple contacto con ella hacía acelerar su corazón. _Estoy jodida, Natsuki… tan jodida por ti._ Llegaron al final de los prados, donde empezaba un bosque por lo que Natsuki decidió retornar.

- ¿Alguna vez has recorrido el bosque? – preguntó Shizuru por romper el silencio.

- ¿Dices ese bosque de ahí atrás? – Natsuki decidió tomarle el pelo a Shizuru por lo que añadió- No, cuenta la leyenda que en él habita una vieja loca con mil gatos que vive en una casita de madera y que secuestra a la gente para dársela de comer a sus animales…

- ¿¡En serio! – Shizuru aunque pareciera mentira (o eso le gustaba a ella creer) era muy asustadiza.

- Que va… - le dio pena la castaña, por lo que se sinceró - Sí, he recorrido ese bosque antes. Nada de interés, solo un montón de árboles con miles de insectos y arañas.

- Recuérdame que nunca se me ocurra adentrarme en el bosque.

- Señoritas, ¡Eh! ¡SEÑORITAS! – una voz de mujer las llamó a lo lejos. Miraron a los lados para ver si divisaban a la mujer pero no la encontraron. Se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

- SEÑORITAS, ¡VENIR AQUÍ! – Shizuru y Natsuki distinguieron de donde venía la voz por lo que se giraron hacia el bosque que dejaron atrás y vieron a una vieja mujer vestida con ropas antiguas y en los brazos un gato_. _Sospechoso. – Señoriiiiitaaaas – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas.

- N-no puede ser cierto, Natsuki… ¿Es esa la vieja de la que hablabas? Lleva un gato… y sale de un bosque en el que no hay absolutamente nada.

- Q-que va mujer. – dijo la morena quitándole importancia al asunto. _No puede ser, demasiadas coincidencias… quien me manda a mí inventar historias._

La vieja empezó a correr locamente en dirección a ellas. – ¡Señoritas!

- AHHHH viene a por nosotras, da la vuelta rápido Natsuki… ¡Huyamos! – gritó la castaña.

Natsuki dio las órdenes a Durán de acelerar lo máximo que pudo de vuelta a casa. Shizuru se sujetó fuerte a los brazos de la morena.

La vieja se sentó en una roca mirando como las jóvenes escapaban al galope. _Esta juventud de hoy no respetan las propiedades ajenas… ¿que es que no sabe mirar los carteles de prohibido el paso? Debería construir un muro o una valla. _

Las chicas llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa de Natsuki y desmontaron, primero Natsuki, que le ofreció su ayuda a la castaña para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Tienes que aprender a montar y desmontar sin ayuda, es una de las cosas más importantes Shizuru.

- Lo haré. – la castaña se quedó en frente de Natsuki, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Gracias por hoy.

- G-gracias a ti.- respondió la morena sintiéndose tímida de repente.

- ¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez? Digo para continuar con las clases.

- ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

- Mañana no puedo que tengo planes… ¿Qué tal pasado mañana a la misma hora?

- Me parece bien. Vente a mi casa y empezamos.

- Pues quedamos así… oye Natsuki, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Qué haces mañana?

- Pues no tengo planeando nada en realidad…

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

- ¿Eh? Pensé que tenías planes para mañana…- dijo extrañada la morena.

- Claro, mis planes son que tú vengas a mi casa. – respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa en los labios. – Porfis.

- Bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer la verdad… Así que…

- Así que eso es un sí, perfecto. Espero con ansias que llegue mañana. Ya te echo de menos – dijo Shizuru tomándole la mano. – Llámame.

Las mejillas de Natsuki se tiñeron de rosa. _Aish Shizuru… qué dulce. _

- ¿Va Natsuki a quedarse ahí mirándome todo el día o me dará un beso de despedida?

- ¿¡Q-qué!

- Ven aquí, Nat-su-ki. Fufufu – Natsuki se intentó deshacer de la mano que la sujetaba, sin conseguirlo.

- Oi… Shizuru – susurró quejándose Natsuki cuando la castaña se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Shizuru… que? – dijo la castaña apremiándola. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la morena y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de esta atrayéndola hacia sí. Su corazón acelerado. –Mírame.

Natsuki la miró, y se encontró con una mirada dulce de preciosos ojos carmín.

- Yo… Natsuki… pienso que eres la chica más dulce y linda que me he encontrado hasta ahora. – A Natsuki se le colorearon las mejillas de nuevo y sintió mariposas en el estómago. La castaña depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz de esta y la dejó ir.

- Nos vemos mañana, Nat-su-ki. Recuerda, llámame. – la castaña se despidió con la mano.

- V-vale… chao. - respondió Natsuki pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la castaña. _¿Dulce y linda? No Shizuru, tú lo eres… no yo._

_... continuará._


	6. C6: Ahora o nunca

**N/A: Perdonen la tardanza... mis excusas son: no estaba inspirada, vagancia, cuestiones personales, instituto, fútbol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Ahora o nunca<strong>

Una gran vivienda se levantaba en las afueras de Syorei.. Detrás de un no muy alto muro de piedra, un camino llegaba hasta blancas paredes con amplio porche en la puerta principal, que dejaba claro que aquella no era una casa cualquiera. Curiosos paisanos o turistas se pasaban de vez en cuando para echarle una ojeada, pero al señor Fujino no le importaba demasiado. Siempre y cuando se mantuvieran fuera de su propiedad, claro está. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo para sacar de su bolsillo el dinero necesario para pagarla.

_Qué dilema, ¿y ahora que me pongo? _Natsuki Kuga llevaba sobre media hora delante de su armario tratando de escoger lo más adecuado para ir a la casa de cierta castaña. La ropa que había quitado del armario se apilaba en desorden encima de su cama. _Ais… ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Total, no es como si Shizuru me fuera a juzgar por lo que lleve puesto… pero…_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosa, la morena no quería admitir que quería estar guapa para la castaña y que ésta se fijara más en ella.

Después de pensar otros 5 minutos más, se decantó por unos simples vaqueros tipo pitillo, una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero. Se peinó bien y echó perfume antes de salir de casa y apresuradamente se montó en su moto.

La noche pasada había llamado a la castaña antes de acostarse, esperando encontrarla aún despierta. Estuvieron hablando como una hora, cosa que sorprendió a Natsuki después de colgar ya que nunca se había pasado tanto tiempo hablando por teléfono… por lo menos no hasta ahora, y aun así la hora se le fue volada, podría haber pasado otra hora más fácilmente. Hablar con Shizuru era increíblemente entretenido, a pesar de todo lo que la castaña se metía con ella. Habían quedado para hoy a las 4 de la tarde, y ya eran las 3 y 50. Tenía que darse prisa si quería ser puntual, no es como si fuera una cita o mucho menos… pero la morena quería causar buena impresión.

_Mi Natsuki viene hoy, qué emoción_. Shizuru estaba ordenando un poco su habitación ante la llegada inminente de la morena… no es que fuera una cita o mucho menos, pero la castaña al igual que la morena quería causar buena impresión. _Y además nunca se sabe cuando voy a traer a Natsuki hasta mi cama fufufu_. La castaña estaba feliz, después de haber estado hablando por teléfono con ella ayer a la noche encontraba aún más interesante a la morena. El timbre de la puerta sonó, y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Natsuki! – exclamó felizmente la castaña mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Natsuki? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Otra vez con esa Natsuki a vueltas? – preguntó una perpleja Mai.

- ¿Mai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó muy extrañada Shizuru y así lo dejó ver en su expresión.

- Vine a darte una visita sorpresa mujer. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y la última vez que llamé hace poco me colgaste, si mal no recuerdo. Así que decidí venir a visitarte.

- Ahh… qué bien. – La castaña fingió una sonrisa. _Joder, que mal momento eliges_. - ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar aquí?

-Shizuru, no sé… acabo de llegar, el día es joven. – Dijo la pelinaranja con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es que tengo un problema, quedé con alguien.- se sinceró Shizuru intentando que Mai comprendiera y se fuera.

- Oye que vine desde Kyoto hasta este pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios no para irme sin estar contigo…

- Mai…- _Adiós a mi tiempo a solas con Natsuki_. – Ok ok, pasa… me alegra que vinieras- Shizuru al final reconoció que la pelinaranja tenía razón, Kyoto no estaba cerca que digamos. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios – Y dime… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí si se puede saber?

Las dos chicas se metieron dentro de la mansión hablando amigablemente. Mientras, cierta morena conducía por las calles del pueblo a bastante velocidad. _Creo que llego a tiempo_, pensó Natsuki cuando aparcó en frente de la mansión de la castaña. Tarareando se dirigió a la puerta principal para tocar el timbre.

La pelinaranja y la castaña fueron interrumpidas por el timbre y Shizuru feliz se dirigió a abrir la puerta a su invitada, esperando esta vez encontrarse con ella y no con otro 'intruso'. Estuviera hablando como 15 minutos con Mai y, entre otras cosas, le había contado todo lo referente a Natsuki, por lo que la pelinaranja se propuso causarle celos a la morena sin haber avisado a la castaña… porque al fin y al cabo, que le hubiera cortado la llamada por culpa de la morena le había molestado, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido. _Jejeje, que bien me lo voy a pasar esta tarde. Lo siento Shizuru… somos amigas y todo eso, pero ésta te la mereces._

- Hola, pasa pasa Natsuki… siéntete como en casa. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa brillante dibujada en sus labios echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a su sexy invitada. _Me encantan esos vaqueritos._

- Hey – saludó Natsuki un poco cortada.

- Shizuru, amor… ¿No me vas a presentar a la muchacha? – dijo Mai acercándose al recibidor de la casa con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. Shizuru le lanzó una mirada advirtiéndola que no la llamara ´´amor´´, el plan de Mai entraba en acción.

Las siguientes horas se las pasó provocándole celos a la morena, que efectivamente y ante una incrédula castaña hicieron efecto. Natsuki se removía en el sillón inquietamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido preguntándose si entre las dos amigas había algo más que una amistad a cada gesto o comentario, así que al final se decidió a preguntarle a Shizuru… pero por supuesto sería a solas, por lo que le dijo a Mai si las disculpaba un momento.

- Claro… - Tokiha se levantó de su asiento. – Me voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín mientras, ¿ok?

Cuando se hubo perdido de vista la castaña le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la morena.

- Ok, tengo una pregunta ¿Vale? – la inseguridad se dejó asomar en su expresión.

- Dime mi Natsuki – dijo Shizuru provocando un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas de la morena.

- ¿Tu y Mai… - las mejillas de la morena se tornaron de un profundo tono carmín y por un momento dejó de respirar.

- Oh… - la castaña no se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta; la pelinaranja se había pasado todo el día haciendo cosas fuera de lugar y Shizuru había visto la confusión en los ojos de su invitada. – No, no Natsuki… ¿Era eso lo que querías hablar?

- Sí… - se sinceró Natsuki, sintiéndose bastante tonta.

- ¿Y por qué te preocupaba tanto? – Shizuru quería que la belleza que tenía delante de ella se sincerara.

- Bueno…

- ¿Sí? – La instó la castaña con el corazón acelerado_. Venga Natsuki… por favor._

- Bueno… yo… Shizuru… tú. – Natsuki estaba debatiendo en si contarle que la castaña le gustaba o no, un creciente carmín inundó sus mejillas. La morena se encontró sin saber qué hacer y se formó una tensión entre ellas. Shizuru se quedó mirando esas brillantes esmeraldas fijamente, intentándole transmitir a la morena lo que pasaba por su mente. Natsuki le devolvía la mirada, pero sin decidirse_. ¿Qué debo hacer? Oh my gosh… Shizuru._ La frustración se dejó entrever en las facciones de la morena, por lo que la castaña decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. _Es ahora o nunca._

- Nat-su-ki… - Shizuru se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de la morena, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. – Está bien… sé exactamente lo que quieres, y está bien hacerlo… porque yo también lo deseo, ahora, así que… ¡bésame ya! – Los ojos de la morena miraron extrañada a la castaña. _¿Acaso soy tan obvia? _No se dejó de rogar y, con un poco de inseguridad, mucha torpeza y mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, acercó sus labios a los de la castaña depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Shizuru y le hizo pasar una corriente por todo el cuerpo. Las dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, perdidas la una en la otra.

Mai, cuando se cansó de caminar por el jardín indefinidamente y sin nada mejor que hacer, se decidió a regresar al salón. _Supongo que con el tiempo que les di ya tendrían suficiente para hablar. _Qué sorpresa la de ella al encontrarse con Shizuru abrazando cariñosamente a Natsuki, las dos de un intenso rojo y comiéndose la una a la otra con la mirada. Mai decidió no molestarlas y dejó una amigable nota diciendo que se iba y que ya volvería otro día. _Qué monas. _

Las dos tórtolas cuando se dieron de cuenta ya era de noche, se habían estado mirando y besándose horas… y por supuesto, en los rostros de ambas no se asomaba ni una pizca de cansancio.

-Natsuki, quédate conmigo esta noche… así mañana no tienes que venir hasta mi casa para darme clases, ya estás en ella… te es más cómodo y ahorras gasolina. – le guiñó un ojo a la morena.

- Aish… - con una sonrisa cariñosa Natsuki le dio tímidamente otro beso más a la castaña. – Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó y llevó de la mano a Natsuki a su habitación. _Menos mal que recogí todo antes de que viniera, ¿no ves que era buena idea? _Juntas se acurrucaron la una en los brazos de la otra olvidándose siquiera de ponerse un pijama, dispuestas a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará... pronto esperemos.<em>


	7. C7: Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

Nota: Buf, no os podéis creer lo liada que he estado... aún así no tengo excusa, de todos modos... he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Eso sí, no creo que tarde tanto en la próxima actualización jajaja malo será. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Hoy por ti, mañana por mi.<strong>

La claridad se asomaba en la mansión Fujino y vagamente Natsuki abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya. _Ah sí, es la habitación de Shizuru..._ un tono rojizo cubrió completamente sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido ayer. Al lado de ella se encontraba descansando lo que a la morena le parecía un ángel caído del cielo. _Ojalá pudiera ver esta imagen cada mañana_. Natsuki rodeó con un brazo a la castaña y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poquito más.

Cuando la castaña se despertó su corazón se llenó de calidez al sentir un brazo de la morena sobre ella. _Nat-su-ki._ Vio el reloj y al ver que ya pasaban de las 11 decidió, muy de mala gana, levantarse de la cama. _Qué raro que la otra no me haya despertado para ir a cuidar de los puñeteros caballitos_. Caminó por el largo corredor de paredes blancas hasta llegar a la cocina, y se extrañó de no verla allí tampoco_. Debería estar por aquí._ Cuando caminaba silenciosamente atravesando la habitación reparó en un folio escrito con palabras bien grandes y claras:

_Srta. Fujino, hoy me he tomado el día libre…he ido anteriormente a despertarla pero al ver que tenía compañía he decidido dejarle a usted una nota. No se olvide de los caballos, hasta mañana._

_Atte,_

_La asistenta del hogar_

_Mier…coles, ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_. Se acercó al salón y se tiró sobre uno de los sofás, con las manos detrás de la cabeza fijando su vista en el techo_. Vaya, vaya… tendré que ponerme a ello, aunque pensándolo bien no debería dejar a Natsuki solita en esta casa tan grande fufufu. _

En el otro lado de la casa, la morena entreabrió poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie a su lado_. ¿Shizuru?_ De nuevo, imágenes del día anterior inundaron su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente_. Oi, no debería haber hecho semejante cosa, pero si la conozco de hace un par de días. Natsuki, no se puede ser tan así… ¿y sí está jugando conmigo? ¡Pero ni siquiera sé quién es realmente! ¿Y ahora donde habrá ido?_ Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Un gran pasillo blanco apareció ante sus ojos. _¿Y por donde era? Qué complicación, madre mía_. La morena tomó el camino de la derecha, aunque algo indecisa, y empezó a caminar. Después de lo que le parecieron diez minutos, aún estaba recorriendo el pasillo. _¿Es que esto no se acaba nunca?_ Sus quejas fueron oídas, pues de ahí a un rato apareció delante de una puerta de madera de caoba bastante grande. _Debe de ser aquí, por fin…_ giró el pestillo y entreabrió la puerta, iluminando el interior. _Vaaaya, ¿qué es ésto? _ Ante ella aparecían apiladas diversas vestimentas y utensilios de equitación. Una voz interrumpió su contemplación.

- Natsuki no debería fisgonear en casas ajenas.

- Etto… y no lo estaba haciendo, solo buscaba una… ¿salida? – contestó Natsuki, girándose para encontrarse con la castaña que aún vestía la ropa de ayer y estaba un poco despeinada. _Está… radiante_. No pudo hacer otra cosa que admirarla.

- Pues debería la señorita saber… que, por supuesto, la salida estaba para el lado contrario. Esto es un almacén que utiliza mi padre para guardar sus cosas. Y ahora, si dejas de babear y me sigues quizás encuentres esa salida que tanto quieres fufufu.

Natsuki enrojeció, pero asintió levemente y se colocó a la altura de la castaña. Juntas empezando a recorrer el pasillo en sentido contrario tras, previamente, haber cerrado la puerta del almacén. Se formó un silencio entre las dos, en el cual Natsuki empezó a cuestionarse todo de nuevo.

- Natsuki, háblame. – Shizuru se paró en seco, girándose para enfocar su vista en esos ojos verdes que tanto la atraían.

- ¿Eh? – la morena, sumergida en sus pensamientos, no había estado prestando atención a Shizuru, pero se había parado al ver que ésta lo hacía.- Dime

- Que si podrías tener una charla agradable conmigo quizás, quiero saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya- dijo la castaña poniéndole un dedo sobre la frente de Natsuki. -¿En qué piensas?

- Pienso… en que probablemente no debería estar aquí, ahora, contigo… una desconocida.- se sinceró Natsuki. Shizuru la miro preocupada. – Quiero decir… que no debería, pero en realidad… quiero. Sé que no te conozco, pero también sé que eres demasiado interesante para irme, demasiado… sexy.

La castaña fue esta vez la que se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Ven aquí… - susurró pasando los brazos por la espalda de la morena. – Tú, Srta. Kuga, sí que estás para comerte. – Acto seguido no pudo contenerse más y posó sus labios sobre los de una sorprendida Natsuki, que reaccionó aumentando la intensidad del beso. Solo se separaron cuando tuvieron que coger aire. Natsuki apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña, haciendo el abrazo más profundo. Fue ésta la primera en decir palabra.

- Natsuki, por mucho que me gustaría quedar así todo el resto de la mañana, has de saber que tengo cosas que hacer.

- Joo… -dijo Natsuki haciendo un puchero al separarse, pero cambiándolo por una sonrisa luego -¿Qué tienes que hacer? Deja que adivine, ¿cambiarte de ropa? Ah noo… quizás tengas que ir a buscar cierto caballo de pintas rebelde que anda por ahí… escapado tal vez.

- Ara, qué perspicaz, era justo eso lo que estaba pensando. Ahora en serio, no. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Puedes acompañarme si quieres, ven.

Las chicas conversaron sobre todo tipo de temas de camino a la habitación de la castaña. Una vez allí la castaña cogió ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

-Natsuki, haz el favor y espérame aquí.

- Vale, vete tranquila…

Cuando la castaña se hubo marchado, Natsuki se encontró admirando el cuarto de la castaña. Era una habitación sencilla, sin muchos adornos para la sorpresa de la morena y de paredes lilas. Una estantería en la que se apilaban diversos volúmenes se encontraba en la pared al frente de la cama y, justo al lado, un gran armario de puertas blancas. También le llamó la atención que en la mesilla de noche se hallaba un lujoso juego de té, al lado de éste había un libro, "50 sombras de Grey". _Vaya, vaya… ¿De qué tratará este libro? No se puede adivinar gran cosa por la portada…_ Natsuki decidió leer la parte de atrás de la obra, pues quería saber qué clase de literatura le gustaba a la castaña. Así la encontró Shizuru cuando volvió recién cambiada.

- Ara ara, no sabía que a Natsuki le gustaba esa clase de literatura…- dijo la castaña con un tono picaresco.

-¿Eh? Pero si solo estaba leyendo la contraportada… además no soy yo precisamente quien está leyéndolo. No sabía que te gustaba la literatura… ¿erótica?

- Fufufu Natsuki debería saber que me encanta el erotismo- susurró Shizuru mirando fijamente a la morena.- y creo debería empezar a conocerme más – La castaña hizo el gesto de empezar a desabrocharse la camisa que tenía, ante una sorprendida Natsuki que se había quedado sin habla, pero simplemente se desabrochó el primer botón. _Natsuki, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? _

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a cuidar los caballos de mi padre? – preguntó Shizuru acercándose para quitarle el libro de las manos a Natsuki y ponerlo en su sitio.

- ¡Por supuesto! – a la morena se le acababa de iluminar la cara. No podía creer que tendría el gran placer de ver los ejemplares de uno de sus ídolos jinetes y además, cuidarlos.

- Sígueme- dijo la castaña divertida al ver esa expresión en las facciones de _su_ Natsuki. _Es como una niña pequeña, igual._

Hacía un día brillante, con pocas nubes en el cielo. El viento mecía suavemente los árboles dando una sensación refrescante. _Hoy será un buen día._

Llegaron al establo y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante los ojos de Natsuki, diversos caballos en sus respectivas cuadras parecían llamarla.

-Waa , son todos preciosos.- dijo contenta la morena.- Incluido ese de ahí, el pintado- haciendo referencia al caballo de pintas tan famoso.

- Bah, no me lo recuerdes, ¡chinchilla*! No fue mi culpa que se escapara.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué paso realmente? – preguntó con curiosidad Natsuki.

- Ahora que lo dices, ni yo lo sé realmente. Simplemente estaba la puerta abierta ese día y se marchó, igual la dejé yo abierta y todo, pero dudo ser tan poco cuidadosa.

- Bueno, igual la abrió el propio caballo… - las chicas dirigieron su vista al caballo pintado, que las miro y relinchó. – Nah, olvídalo.

- Bueno, menos hablar que hay que empezar y si no nos echaremos aquí todo el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. – _y yo que quería hacer cosas más interesantes fufufu._

- Vale, pero me debes un favor por ayudarte. – sentenció la morena guiñándole un ojo.

- Y yo que pensé que lo hacías de manera altruista… baka.

- Menos hablar y más trabajar – una sonrisa malévola se asomó a sus labios.

_¿Natsuki? _

Continuará… chan chan chaaan

*Chinchilla: De chincha, que le gusta fastidiar o molestar al personal.


	8. C8: Progresando

**Nota de la vaga autora: Disculpen la tardancia, he estado muy ocupada este último año y pico. La vida social y la uni, que a veces nos absorben ;). Sin más dilación, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

- Shizuru, ha llegado la hora de que montes tú solita. - Un brillo apareció en la mirada de la morena.

- Pe... peero, ¿tú crees que ya estoy preparada para esto?

- Claro, más que preparada, llevamos una semana montando juntas, es hora de que empieces por ti misma, sino nunca vas a progresar, y ya sabes qué es lo que quiere tu padre.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón. - Una ligera sonrisa de asentimiento asomó a los labios de Shizuru. _Recórcholis, ya no podré montar con mi amada Natsuki, ni pasar mis brazos alrededor de su tonificado y sexy torso. Qué se le va a hacer... aish._ Un suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasa, ya estás suspirando por el trabajito que te queda por hacer? - Rió Kuga.

- Nah, solo suspiraba por lo guapa que estás hoy, con esa camisita de cuadros azules, te queda... uff. Para comerte, ven aquí. - La castaña se acercó a la morena, devorándola con la mirada y la arrinconó contra la pared. - Natsuki, me gustas mucho. - Ambas se fundieron entre ardientes besos, entrelazando sus lenguas. - Tengo ganas de más. - Shizuru mordió juguetonamente el labio de la morena y posó su mano en cierto sitio, subiéndole los colores a la señorita Kuga.

- Y yo también... - Natsuki se encontraba en el quinto paraíso, anonadada, por eso se permitió el decir eso que de otra forma nunca lo hubiese hecho... sin embargo, por suerte, aún podía pensar con coherencia. - Pero lo primero es lo primero. - Guiñó un ojo, separándola.

- Sí, mi ama.- La castaña se alejó de la morena, necesitaba ese espacio para volver a controlar sus acciones.

- Eh, que no soy tu ama, pero puedes llamarme ''profe'' si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, dar te doy clases jajaja.

- Como usted deseé, ama profe. - declaró Shizuru con una mirada maliciosa.

- Oish, para.

- Como usted deseé, ama profa.

- ¡SHIZURU! A callar ya mujer, y súbase al caballo.- Natsuki se puso todo lo seria que pudo, conteniendo la sonrisa.

La castaña, divertida, le dedicó una mirada con ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¿No me va a ayudar a subir mi profa ama?

- Quiero que lo intentes tú solita. Venga, que no tenemos toda la mañana y lo sabes.

- Ah, sí, dichoso establo...

Habían pasado un par de días desde que la propia Natsuki le había ayudado a cuidar del establo. Desde entonces, no había un solo momento en que Shizuru dejase de pensar en qué diantres le iba a pedir la morena a cambio de haberle hechado una mano. ¿Una cena romántica? ¿Tal vez un viaje? ¿Mayonesa? ¿El DVD de ''Perdona si te llamo amor'' cuando saliese? ¿Y si quería que le hiciese un hijo? Sí, un hijo era lo más probable en la opinión de la castaña, y Shizuru estaría encantada de intentarlo todas las veces que hiciesen falta y más.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún incidente, a pesar del miedo que tenía Shizuru. La morena la seguía con Durán y ella se hallaba montada en un caballo blanco. Desde luego que el pintado no deseaba tocarlo, porque con aquellas pintas... parecía que tramase algo. En la semana que llevaban, Shizuru ya había aprendido lo básico y podía empezar a manejarse con cierta soltura, propia de la familia Fujino. A media mañana, hicieron una pausa para limpiar el establo, pero esta vez Natsuki no pidió nada a cambio, estaba aún reservando lo del otro día. Luego, prosiguieron cabalgando un poco más por los prados colindantes.

- Hey, ¿quieres que vayamos luego a comer juntas? - Preguntó la ojirroja dubitativa.

- Ehm... hoy no puedo Shizuru, tengo... cosas que hacer. - A la morena le apetecía comer patatas en el sofá y un refresco, mientras echaba una partida en su Play Station. Sí, para almorzar.

- Te dejo que le eches toda la mayonesa que quieras a tu hamburguesa.

- Hecho. - Los ojos de la morena brillaban de felicidad.

- Ay, Natsuki, qué simple me eres. - Y era algo que le encantaba a Shizuru.

- Oe, yo... bueno, vale, puede que tengas algo de razón...- concedió Natsuki, derrotada ante la evidencia.

- Venga, dejemos ya los caballos por hoy que va siendo hora. - Shizuru se desmontó con agilidad del suyo y lo empezó a conducir hacia el establo.

- Shizuru... - Natsuki la contempló. - ¿Sabes? Creo que... vas por muy buen camino, estoy orgullosa de ti. - Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la morena.

- No exageres, que se te salen los colorcines. - Rió Shizuru. - Vámonos, anda.

- ¡Chi!

Las dos tortolitas se encaminaron hacia el pueblo, y Durán se fue solito a casa porque era muy inteligente y sabía cuando sobraba. Sí, se dirigieron hacia la típica cafetería de siempre. Es un pueblo, ¿qué más queríais?. Al llegar, efectivamente fueron hacia la mesa que siempre usaba Natsuki, las costumbres nunca cambian, pero al llegar, algo... terrible... sucedió.

- Oe, ¡araña! ¡Ya estás en mi mesa de nuevo! - Exclamó molesta la morena.

- No he visto tu nombre en ningún sitio. - La pelirroja le sacó la lengua, desafiante.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Y ésto qué es? - Natsuki señaló vehementemente con su dedo donde rezaba lo siguiente. ''Mesa propiedad de uso exclusivo de Natsuki Kuga, nunca de arañas''.

- ¡JAJAJA! - Nao rió. - Pero recuerda el dicho, ''el que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla.''

- Grrr...

La castaña, que hasta ahora había estado contemplando la situación divertida, decidió que era hora de intervenir, y posó una mano en el hombro de su morena.

- Natsuki, venga, sentémonos en cualquier otra mesa anda, ¡Será por mesas! ¿No ves que están todas vacías como siempre?

La dueña del establecimiento, que la había escuchado, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

- Ven, sentémonos en ésta. - Cogiendo a su Natsuki de la mano, la condució hasta la mesa en cuestión.

- Pero... - las quejas de la morena se ahogaron en cuanto Shizuru tomó su mano y se alejaron de Nao, que las contempló con cara triunfal por haberle ganado la batalla por la mesa esta vez a la morena - Vale, Shiz. - La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente, pero pasó desapercibido por Natsuki, que ya se encontraba sumergida en la carta del menú.

- En serio, no sé por qué diantres estás viéndola, si ya te la sabes de memoria... ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí ya? - Preguntó la castaña divertida

- No sé, unas cuantas. - Contestó la morena distraída. - Mira, mira... ¡quiero ésta, ésta! - señaló a una gigante hamburguesa del menú XXXL. - Y que sea con triple de mayonesa... no, ¡con cuádruple!

La cara de la castaña de disgusto era un poema, pero le había dicho con anterioridad que le dejaría echarle toda la mayonesa que la morena quisiera, y ella era una mujer de palabra. La dueña se acercó lentamente a su mesa, con una libreta rosácea de notas para tomar su pedido.

- ¿Un té? Por qué no has pedido otra cosa para variar? - Preguntó Natsuki una vez la otra se hubo alejado, dejándoles un poco de intimidad.

- Es que no me gusta... no me convencen las otras bebidas, y para pedir un agua, me la tomo en mi casa. Y ya que estoy en mi casa, te tomo a ti de paso. - La castaña le guiñó un ojo juguetona.

- Etto... cuando quieras. - La cara de Natsuki ardió de lo roja que estaba ante tales atrevidas declaraciones.

- Ara ara, no sabía que mi Natsuki fuese tan lanzada para estas cosas. A ver si luego eres así de lanzada. Por cierto...

- ¿Sí?- preguntó una inquisitiva morena.

- ¿Qué era aquello que te debía?

- Pronto lo descubrirás, Shizuru, pronto.

- Mala, malisísisima. ¿Ni una pista?

- Nope.

- Crueeeeeel Natsuki, ¿Por qué?

- Porque es secreto, por ahora. - Pronunció timidamente la morena.

- Qué mona. - Nuevamente, por infinita vez, la morena se sonrojó. - Oye, Natsuki, ¿de dónde sacas tanta sangre para sonrojarte? - Preguntó una castaña triunfal, haciendo que su acompañante se pusiese del tono de los tomates, inteso.

- ¿Quién es la mala ahora? - Natsuki puso sus labios en forma de puchero.

- Yo, jeje.

- ¡Serás! - La morena le dedicó una mirada, y la castaña contestó comiéndola con la mirada.

_Natsuki, no voy a aguantar mucho más este jueguecito, pronto serás toda mía. _

_CONTINUARÁ pronto, CHAN CHAAAAN CHAAAANANANA ;)_


	9. C9: Dos almas

Disfruten:

**Capítulo 9: Dos almas**

- En serio, Shizuru, tápate los ojos bien.- Se quejó Natsuki al ver como Shizuru entreveía entre sus dedos. - Tápalos.

- Solo si me das un besito... - Dijo juguetona la castaña. La morena, tímida, le dio un corto beso que contentó a Shizuru, la cual no se volvió a quejar.

La parejita se encontraba galopando encima de Durán, dirección a un lugar desconocido para la castaña. Había llegado el momento, Natsuki le diría qué era lo que quería a cambio y Shizuru se estaba muriendo de ganas por saberlo.

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que fueran a comer juntas, y Shizuru seguía progresando en la equitación. El señor Fujino había aparecido por la mansión una vez y, al comentarle la ojirroja las noticias, la había felicitado, orgulloso. Ya sabía él que su Shiz era más que capaz de montar a caballo, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era sangre de su sangre? él, uno de los mejores jinetes del panorama nacional. Efectivamente, el señor Fujino **se lo tenía muy creído**, pero al menos estaba justificado. Por supuesto, el encuentro fue efímero, ya que el padre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, como siempre. Shizuru se alivió al verlo marchar, puesto que no quería que nadie tuviese la oportunidad de interrumpir su preciado tiempo a solas con Natsuki.

La morena le había pedido que se tapase los ojos, y de eso hacía ya cinco largos minutos.

- Nat, ¿cuanto tiempo más voy a tener que estar así? Se me cansan hasta los brazos. - Se quejó la castaña.

- Ya puedes destaparlos...

Ante ella un paisaje surgió. A lo lejos, se podía contemplar todo el pueblo: la casa de Natsuki, la mansión de Shizuru y la cafetería. _¿Acaso había algo más?_ El pueblo, rodeado de prados y vegetación que se extendían hasta donde ellas se encontraban, forjaba una vista increíble. Era una vista que solo les pertenecía a ellas, ya que no había nadie más cerca, y eso lo convertía en algo aún más especial.

- Wow, Natsuki, es precioso. - Declaró Shizuru, asombrada de que hubiese un sitio así por allí. - Pero sigue siendo más impresionante verte a ti. - comentó juguetona.

- Lo sé, y por eso quería traerte aquí. - Se sinceró la morena, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la castaña y bajando del caballo. Con caballerosidad, le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

- Para mí es un sitio especial. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, siempre he venido aquí cuando creía que el mundo se me venía encima, para despejarme un poco. El aire aquí es más puro que en el pueblo, y se respira mejor. Además, esta atmósfera es... increíble.

Shizuru sonrió tiernamente, tomándola de la mano.

- Mi Natsuki...

- Pero esto no es todo, mira... - La morena le señaló un mantel de picnic de cuadros rojos y blancos que había colocado estratégicamente horas atrás, con una cesta de mimbre sobre él.

- Ara, así que por eso no quisiste pasar hoy por la cafetería...

- Exacto, tú sí que sabes.

- Te conozco. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Las dos chicas disfrutaron de una agradable comida en la naturaleza, Natsuki había preparado un par de bocadillos que comieron de buena gana, conversando amenamente. Shizuru seguía contemplando el pueblo anonadada. N_unca creí que Syorei sería tan bonito bajo mis ojos. Creo que le estoy empezando a coger un gusto a esto, después de todo... y gracias a mi Natsuki, por supuesto_. La castaña le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la morena, que estaba dándole el último bocado a su bocadillo.

- Natsuki, tienes una mancha en la barbilla... baka

- ¿Eh? - La morena la miró.

- Ven, que te limpio.- Acto seguido, la castaña se acercó y deslizó suavemente su lengua por encima de la pequeña mancha de mayonesa, llegando hasta los labios de la morena. Ésta se había quedado paralizada y se podía apreciar un intenso color en sus mejillas.

- ¡Shizuru!

- Ara ara, solo te estaba echando una mano. - La castaña se volvió a acercar decididamente y le empezó a dar cortos besos, juntando sus labios con los de Natsuki. Ésta respondió aumentando la intensidad del beso para placer de Shizuru, que lo correspondió de buena gana. Lentamente, posó una mano en un hombro de la morena e hizo que se reclinara en el mantel, quedándose boca arriba y aprovechando para montarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

- Shizuru... ¿Qué me haces?

- Shhh... - la castaña se acercó para darle otro beso y callarla, empezando luego a acariciar con los dientes lentamente su cuello, intercalándolo con tiernos y cortos besos.

- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que pedirme? - La instó por fin la castaña, entre beso y beso.

- Yo.. mm.. Shizuru, me vuelves loca. - La castaña le había dado un pequeño mordisco juguetón en el lóbulo izquierdo y empezaba nuevamente a bajar hacia el cuello.

- Ara ara, ¿era eso?

- No... yo... para, espera. - Natsuki la cogió ligeramente y la apartó un poco con delicadeza.

- Ara ara, ¿no le gustaba a mi Natsuki lo que le estaba haciendo?

- Etto... - las mejillas de la morena se tiñieron nuevamente de un color carmín. - Si me estás haciendo eso, no puedo pensar con claridad...

- Es un placer causar ese efecto en ti. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Shizuru! Tenía que pedirte... más bien preguntarte... si, yo... - Natsuki titubeó y su cara se encendió aún más.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quiere ser el nori de mi maki? - Preguntó, decidida, al fin.

- ¿Es esa una forma de pedirme ser tu novia, Natsuki? - La castaña la miró, pensando en que el nori era una parte imprescindible en un maki, un tipo de sushi. El nori lo envuelve, haciéndolo compacto y estable. ¿Si quería ''envolver'' a Natsuki? Creo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

- Sí... es una manera de pedirtelo, sí. - Natsuki se mostró tímida.

- Pues... no sé, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme? ¿Por qué habría yo de querer salir contigo? - la castaña la chinchó un poco, y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. - ¿Tú que crees?

- Creo que... me gustas mucho Shizuru, y que no me voy a poder controlar como sigas encima mía.

La castaña, que efectivamente seguía a horcajadas sobre la morena, sonrió y se empezó a mover maliciosamente hacia delante y atrás, haciendo presión contra la morena y comiéndola con la mirada.

- Uff... - La morena no pudo más y atrajo a Shizuru hacia sí, siendo ella ahora quien devoraba la boca de la ojirroja con ansias.

- Ara ara... no sabía que Natsuki tenía tantas ganas.. - Lentamente, la castaña se empezó a desabotonar su camisa, dejando a la vista un sujetador con encaje que combinaba con sus ojos.

- Shizuru... eres preciosa...

En un prado vecino, Durán relinchó, un conejo huyó hacia su madriguera y una bandada de pájaros emprendió nuevamente el vuelo, formando un conjunto cambiante en el cielo azul. Bajo el mismo, dos almas se juntaron, intercambiando jadeos y palabras, demostrando esa pasión ardiente que las envolvía.

- Sí, mi Natsuki.

_Continuará ;)_

_Nota: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Pronto, más y mejor. :P_

_Jen: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nunca dejo las cosas a medias, tenía que volver tarde o temprano ;)._

_ichui: Es un placer saber que haces reír a la gente, al menos ;). _


	10. C10: MGLCSTEAML

_Todo viaje tiene su fin. Mi primera historia tan larga, no sabría que me iba a llevar tantos años acabarla, pero siempre hay que terminar lo que se empieza. Ha sido un placer escribirla, a lo largo de los años. Y que si vuelvo a escribir, que no sea con tantos tiempo de por medio para acabar un fanfic de 10 capítulos JAJA, ¿no creéis?. Gracias por leer, a todos. Sin más dilación, me despido, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Me gustan los caballos si tú estás a mi lado<strong>

El tiempo vuela. El tiempo vuela cuando estás bien acompañado, cuando el sol acaricia tu cara gentilmente, cuando la brisa mece ligeramente tu melena. El tiempo vuela cuando una preciosa morena te envuelve entre sus brazos con firmeza y cariño en una fría noche de invierno y ¡ay cuando se coloca encima de ti!, susurrándote esas cosas que te vuelven loca, que despiertan tus instintos primitivos y hacen que pierdas el control que siempre sueles tener en tus manos. Y cuando posa sus bellas manos sobre ciertos sitios, o te da unas clases de lingüística, ya ni te cuento.

El tiempo vuela y, cuando te das cuenta, ya ha pasado un año desde aquel día en que la personita que más te hace suspirar de la galaxia te llevó a aquel mirador, el cual ya se ha convertido en un sitio concurrido en las noches cálidas y despejadas, cuando se aprecia perfectamente el cielo nocturno, o un día soleado y templado que hace que queráis revivir aquel picnic especial. Durán y los pajarillos ya no se extrañan cuando os ven entregaros a vuestra pasión desenfrenada, ya es costumbre. Una costumbre de duración indefinida, en la que vuestras almas nunca están satisfechas y quieren más la una de la otra, siempre hambrientas.

Vuestro amor, fuente inagotable de deseo, de caricias debajo de las finas sábanas, de devorarse con cuchillo y tenedor de plata, de bailes frenéticos hasta el amanecer. Amor puro, amor ardiente, vehemente, de intensos delirios. Ella y tú, tú y ella, ecuación incendiaria. La llama que nunca se apaga y siempre arde, sin importar qué pase, sin importar lo muy enfadada que estés porque te has caído del caballo pintado y a ella se le haya escapado una sonrisita, sin importar que le escondas la mayonesa y se enfurruñe porque no le puede echar su tan preciada substancia a la doble hamburguesa, sin importar que una araña aparezca y os estropee la tarde con sus piques y su simple presencia, o que Mai decida aparecer de imprevisto cortando vuestro tiempo a solas. Condenada pelinaranja y su dichosa nueva aficción por cortaros el ambiente, pero en el fondo la aprecias mucho, y siempre te alegras de verla. Al menos se acuerda de ti y no como la desgraciada de Mikoto, que no se ha dignado a aparecer por el pueblo... seguro que si la sobornases con comida, vendría, quizás un día de estos lo hagas, al fin y al cabo ya hace más de un año que no os véis.

Un año, doce meses, 365 días y no sé cuántos minutos y segundos, que eres demasiado vaga para calcular, y lo sabes, pero no importa, todo el mundo capta lo que quieres decir. Un año es mucho tiempo, y poco a la vez. Cuánto y cómo puede cambiar tu vida en un año, es completamente increíble. Ya sabes montar con gracia a caballo, has tenido una grandísima profesora y vuestras clases han sido intensas en todos los sentidos. Tu padre está orgulloso, ella más aún si es posible. Te mira desde lejos galopar sobre su Durán y se le derrite el corazoncito, no puede evitarlo. Ahora, hasta disfrutas cabalgando libremente, cosa impensable hace un año. Eres libre y estás en la mejor compañía que puedas haber tenido nunca. Ella. Es tan grande el sentimiento, que siempre hay mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago, aún ahora después de tantos meses. El suave roce de su piel contra la tuya hace que se te erice y que una corriente de placer recorra tu organismo. Un choque de substancias químicas en tu corteza cerebral que te lleva a un profundo éxtasis, y eso que solo te está rozando, imagínate lo siguiente.

Hoy le tienes preparada una sorpresa especial, una velada romántica. Has alquilado en el videoclub del pueblo "Perdona si te llamo amor", aquella película que visteis juntas pero separadas cuando aún no os conocíais, todo muy vintage. Va ser noche de cena casera y manta y peli, pero ¿hay algo mejor que eso? De cena, unos makis preparados especialmente por ti para la ocasión y colocados estratégicamente en forma de corazón en una bandeja de plata. Tienes las velas encendidas, las luces apagadas y alguien llama a la puerta. Hoy Natsuki es puntual, sabe que es una ocasión especial y cuando abres la puerta te sorprende con un ramo de rosas rojas, haciendo juego con sus mejillas.

- Etto..

- Ara, unas rosas... qué romántica mi Natsuki, como sabe lo que me gusta. - le dices mientras las coges para olerlas. - Pasa...

Os dirigís al comedor, donde has preparado la cena y tienes la mesa puesta.

- Shizuru... - Natsuki se queda sorprendida al ver la bandeja de plata, ya que recuerda perfectamente las palabras de aquel día de picnic. - Eres increíble. - te dice mientras te mira fijamente a los ojos y se acerca para juntar sus labios con los tuyos.

El amor se respira en el ambiente, la noche transcurre bien, son risas, caricias y conversaciones agradables las que reinan en la sala. Luego os dirigís al salón, es hora de ver la película.

- ¿Cuál has alquilado? Alquilar... qué vintage eso, cuando puedes verla online...

- Shhhshsh. - La callas con otro beso. - Es una sorpresa. - pones la película en el reproductor dvd y le das al play.

La cara de la morena al ver los créditos de inicio es épica.

- ¡Shizuru! - protesta la morena, acordándose de la vergüenza que pasó al no tener dinero para entrar, luego aplaudir en el cine y lo borde que fue contigo luego. Un combo redondo, pero sonríe, sonríe porque sabe que fue un día especial, a pesar de todo, porque tú estabas incluída. - ¿Cómo eres tan tierna? - posa una mano sobre tu mejilla, y te sonríe de una forma que derrite tus más profundas entrañas. Ya casi no tienes ganas de ver la película, solo saltar sobre ella y devorar a tu morena, pero todo a su tiempo.

Veis la película acurrucadas en el sofá, una en los brazos de la otra. Y te sientes en paz, completa serenidad y armonía os envuelve, es un momento mágico a pesar de que suene a cotidiano, de todos modos ¿no son a veces esos instantes los más bellos? Sois simples, pero la simpleza es un pilar de vuestra felicidad. La película acaba más pronto de lo esperado, el tiempo vuela.

- Ara ara... ¿Mi Natsuki no aplaude esta vez?

- ¡Baka!

La besas, como si no hubiese mañana, como si no la hubieses besado antes, con las ansias de los primerizos, solo que eres ya toda una experta. Le empiezas a desabotonar esa camisita tejana con la que se presentó hoy tu bella princesa, y no se oyen quejas. La noche acaba de empezar y sabes que será una velada fantástica, como lo son todos y cada uno de los segundos pasados con ella, la dueña y señora de tu corazón. Y lo es.

A la mañana siguiente, unos rayos se filtran entre las cortinas, despertándoos. El tiempo vuela, el tiempo siempre vuela y lo sabéis, por eso no queréis desperdiciar ningún minuto. Nunca está desperdiciado si la situación incluye un ''juntas''.

- Ne, Natsuki, ¿vamos a cabalgar un rato?

- ¿Dónde está aquella Shizuru que no le gustaba eso?

- Natsuki... - la miras a los ojos fijamente, esos ojos verdes que tanto te han dado en tan poco tiempo. La miras y te ves a ti misma reflejada, dos almas unidas, entrelazadas como una cadena, inseparables. - **Me gustan los caballos si tú estás a mi lado**.


End file.
